Back From The Dead
by ImagineDragons1997
Summary: Hiromi is saddened when Akito tells her that her brothers', Yuki and Ayame, and her friends, Shigure and Kyo, had died. One night Hiromi missed the bus on the way home from work, and has to take a short cut. After being saved from almost getting raped, she realizes her savior is an all too familiar black dog. Rated M for later chapters. Kyo/OC.


I finished bringing the rest of the sheets down. Suddenly, I was attacked from behind with a hug. "Hiromi!" The voice shouted.

I immediately knew it was Momigi.

"Hey Momigi." I said back in the best cheerful voice i could.

Ever since Akito told me of their deaths; Shigure, Kyo, and my brothers', Yuki and Ayame, I have never been the same. Shigure and Kyo were my best friends growing up, and Yuki, if he was still alive, would be the same age as me. I was the year of the rat, just like Yuki was, and had silvery hair like him, but I had Ayame's honeysuckle eyes. It's been a whole year, and I now live at the Sohma house with Akito, Momigi, and Hatori, because I had nowhere else to go.

"Let's take a walk, Hiromi! It's such a nice day out!" He said cheerfully.

I knew that Momigi tried his best to cheer me up, and I tried to enjoy it, but it was really hard.

"Sure." I said, smiling slightly.

We started to walk around the large amount of land; Momigi always looked like he was trying to tell me something, but stopped himself. We started to talk, him always so cheerful. I didn't understand how he could be so happy and carefree when his own mother doesn't even know of his existence; I just didn't understand him, but he was really my only friend now. We laughed and talked for hours, until we came back to house because it was getting colder out. For winter it was nice, but it was still cold. Once we got back to the house, I realized I left the laundry outside.

"You go ahead; I have to bring in the laundry." I said to him.

He nodded and walked back inside. I grabbed the clips off the line, and put them in the basket. I picked it up and began to walk inside, when I noticed he was looking out the window at me. It was Akito. For some reason, he always seemed to be watching me. I froze dead in my tracks at him; I couldn't move. I saw a smirk creep on his face, then he disappeared inside the house. I shuttered and walked inside. I saw Hatori sitting at the table, writing something down. He glanced up when he saw my shadow and chuckled a bit.

"Why is it you're always up at the crack of dawn?" He asked. "Good morning to you too, Hatori. And I don't know; I suppose it's just in my nature." I replied. "Hey, I'm not complaining. You actually get things done around here. Unlike some people…" He said just as Momigi came in the room, eating toast.

I laughed at Hatori's comment, and laughed even more when I saw the confused look on Momigi's face; I knew he was a year younger than me, but he acted so childlike; it was so innocent and adorable. I started putting the laundry away, trying to stay from Akito's room for as long as I could. I put all the laundry away until I had one more room to go; Akito's. I slowly crept up to him room and peered inside; nobody there. Thank God, I thought. I quickly rushed inside and set the clothes and sheets on his bed. I was just about to leave, when someone grabbed my wrist. I turned around to see Akito, and he looked angry.

"What are you doing in here!?" He demanded. "I-I was just…putting away the laundry." I replied, stuttering a little.

His angry expression turned back to his regular look.

"Are you sure that's all?" He asked, getting closer. "Y-Yes." I said shakily.

I noticed he still had a hold of my wrist, but now it was more gentle hold.

"I should go…water the plants." I said, making up a bad excuse to leave.

I backed away, but ended up running into the wall instead of going out the door, like I had planned. He came up closer to me; so close I could feel his breath on my skin.

"Are you sure that can't wait?" He asked smirking, running his fingers through my hair. "O-Oh, no! It can't wait at all! They're going to die very soon because I haven't watered them in so long. So, I'll just do that now, okay bye!" I said, rushing out of the door as quickly as possible.

I shuttered as I got back to the safety of Hatori and Momigi. I stopped shuttering and smiled as I entered the room. Momigi was laughing about something, and Hatori face palmed him. I laughed at this tableau I walked into, and walked to the kitchen. I began to make breakfast, with the help of Momigi, of course, and distributed it to him, Hatori, and I. I didn't make any for Akito, because I didn't like him and he was creepy and perverted.

"Again, this food is amazing. I swear, if you weren't here to do this, we'd probably be living like pigs." Hatori said. "Yeah, this food is so amazing! Thanks Hiromi!" Momigi said cheerfully. "You're both welcome." I said back, smiling.

I took the dishes to the kitchen and started to do them, again, with the help of Momigi. You'd think his clinginess would be annoying, but it wasn't; it made him even more adorable. As we were doing dishes, he began bumping me with his hips. I kept doing it back, until we weren't even doing dishes even more, we we're dancing and laughing and throwing soap bubbles at each other. The floor was soaked, along with our clothes and hair, but we didn't care; we were having too much fun. I always had the most fun with Momigi; he cheered me up a lot.

"Hiromi, could you-"

I turned around to see Hatori standing there, looking at us in shock. I turned around too quickly, and fell on my butt. I laughed at myself and looked back up to Hatori.

"Yes Hatori?" I asked, giggling.

He sighed and shook his head.

"Never mind, I'll come back later." He said, leaving the room.

I looked up at Momigi, who shrugged then continued to laugh. After a while of spending time with Momigi, talking with Hatori, and trying my best to stay away from Akito, I went and got ready for work. I worked almost every day of the week, also balancing school, and relaxing on the weekends. I took the bus to my work, which was a really tall building closer to the city. I got inside and took off my coat.

"Hey Hiromi!" I heard from behind me.

I turned around to see Tohru smiling at me. She came and gave me a quick hug. Tohru was really the only one I talked to at work; we were really good friends at work, but didn't really talk to each other outside of work, considering we went to different schools.

"Hey Tohru." I replied.

We talked throughout our shifts, until my shift was over. I changed out of my work clothes and back into my regular clothes.

"Bye Hiromi! See you later!" She said cheerfully. "Bye Tohru." I replied.

I walked outside to the bus stop, and sat down on the bench. It began to lightly rain, and I waited in the bus shelter. It was a tad foggy out, so I couldn't really see anything. Just then, a vehicle passed by me. I realized it was the bus; they must not have seen me. I got up and started to run.

"HEY! WAIT!" I shouted.

But the bus driver didn't hear me, and didn't stop. Great, that was the very last bus. I sighed and realized it was a really long way to walk. I put my head down and started to walk. After a little while, I turned down an alleyway. I walked further and further, until I saw something in the distance. As I got closer, I could see it was a group of people, at least 4 of them, and it looked like they were a gang. They saw me walking by and began to approach me. I began to feel uncomfortable, so I went to turn around, but there was somebody blocking my way.

"Hey girl, where you going?" The one blocking my way said.

The rest of them crowded around me.

"I'm going home." I said, trying to squeeze by. "Why don't you stay, and have a little fun with us?" He asked, pushing me against the cold, brick wall. "No, please let me go!" I said, struggling to get out of his grasp. "I don't think so." He said, smirking.

He threw my bag on the ground and reached for my top. I struggled even harder to get away, but his grip kept getting tighter. I winced in pain, and screamed.

"Shut up! I'll kill you." He said, taking out a knife and pressing it against my throat.

Just then, the guy got knocked down, along with the others. I fell to the ground in shock. I looked over to see a black dog growling at the guys lying on the ground. They got up and laughed at the black dog, lunging forward with their knives. The dog easily dodged their attacks and lunged for their flesh, biting and scratching. It was like this until they were all lying on the ground, cut up, bruised, and bleeding.

"This chick ain't worth it, man. Let's get out of here." One of them said.

They all got up and left. The dog came over to me and nudged my face up. I looked at the dog, which seemed to stare at me, like he was in shock.

"Thank you so much." I said.

I felt weird talking to a dog, but I felt like I owed him that much. He sat down, still staring at me. I smiled at him; the dog reminded me of Shigure.

"I once knew a dog like you. Same color of fur, same eyes; but, he could talk to me, and he was human, like me. He was one of my best friends, you know? But, it doesn't matter now; he's gone." I said.

A tear rolled down from my eyes as I remembered him. I quickly wiped them away.

"Well, I should go now. But thank you again." I said, patting the dogs head and standing up.

I grabbed my bag and began to walk away, but I heard a weird sound, then felt two arms tightly wrap around my waist.

"Hiromi…You're…You're alive?" The voice said.

I turned around and looked at Shigure.

"S-S-Shigure?" I questioned.

He nodded happily. A tear rolled down from my eyes, and I hugged him tightly.

"H-How? I thought you were dead." I said, starting to cry tears of joy. "No, I thought you were dead. I missed you so much." He replied. "I missed you too!" I almost shouted.

I pulled away and wiped my tears. I then realized Shigure was naked, so I quickly took off my coat and put it around him. He blushed and chuckled.

"Sorry about that." He said. "You're still the same Shigure." I said, laughing. "But what are you doing here?" "I had to come into town to talk to my editor. Long story short, she stresses me out a lot and i transformed. That when i heard a scream and saw you." He replied. "Thank you so much..." I replied, hugging him once more. "This is great! Kyo and Yuki will be thrilled!" Shigure yelled. "K-Kyo? A-And Y-Yuki? How? They're…They're dead." I questioned, pulling away violently. "No! No they're not! They're very much alive! They live with me now. Come on, I'll take you to them!" He said, grabbing my hand.

I practically ran towards the house with Shigure; I couldn't wait. Once we got there, I looked over the house; it was beautiful. Shigure slid open the door and stood in the doorway.

"Hey guys, I have a surprise for you." He said smiling. "Oh God! You're not going to try to cook again, are you?" I heard from inside.

It sounded like Kyo's voice. He stepped out of the doorway and I rushed inside. Kyo and Yuki were sitting there; it was really them! They looked up at me and their eyes grew wide; so did mine. They both stood up slowly, like I might disappear or get scared off if they shot up too fast.

"H-Hiromi?" Yuki finally said.

A tear fell from my eyes.

"Yuki…Kyo…" That was all I could get out, I was so shocked.

Yuki hesitated a moment, but then ran up and hugged me. I hugged back tightly, crying so much I could barely see. He pulled away to look at me, and I looked over at Kyo; he was still staring at me. I walked up to him and smiled widely. He, with his quick cat like reflexes, pulled me into a very tight and constricting hug.

"Where the hell have you been!? I thought you were dead!" He snapped. "I know; I missed you so much!" I said back. "I…I missed you too…so much." He replied, whispering the last part.

He pulled away and I looked at all of them. Yuki had tears in his eyes, Shigure was smiling warmly, and Kyo looked like he was fighting back tears. We spent the rest of the night talking and catching up and everything. This was so amazing. I spent the last year believing they were all dead; now here they are, right in front of me.

"It was…Akito…He told me all of you had died. And I had nowhere to go, and he offered for me to stay at the main house. I didn't have much of a choice, so I agreed." I told them. "That bastard! I'm going to kill him!" Kyo yelled, getting out of his seat and walking towards the door.

Shigure grabbed him by the collar and stopped him.

"Hold it. You have plenty of time to kill him later. Hiromi just got here, are you seriously going to leave now?" Shigure asked.

He stopped struggling and looked down.

"No." He mumbled, sitting back down. "So, how is Ayame? Is he doing well?" I asked hopefully.

I knew Yuki and Ayame didn't get along, but I needed to know.

"Well, he's-" "I'm here!" I heard from beside me.

I looked over at the door to see Ayame in the doorway.

"Oh my God! Ayame!" I yelled, bouncing up from my seat and running over to him. "Hiromi! My darling little sister!" He yelled.

I got over to him and hugged him tightly.

"I thought you were dead, dear." He said softly. "I know. I missed you!" I said. "I missed you too, little sister!" He replied.

He came inside and sat down with everybody else. We all shared tears, and laughed, and I talked with them all, until I heard the door open. I looked to see Tohru come through the door. What was she doing here? I thought.

"Hey guys, I'm home." She said.

I looked up and so did Tohru; we both had confused looks on our faces.

"Oh, hey Hiromi?" She said confused. "Hey Tohru?" I said equally confused. "You two know each other?" Yuki asked. "Yeah, we work together." I said, still confused. "Oh, allow me to explain, seeing's how your confused faces are creeping me out." Shigure began, turning to me. "Tohru was living alone in the woods, and came by our house one morning. After we found out she was living in a tent, we brought her here to live with us."

I nodded in understanding. Then he turned to Tohru.

"Tohru, Hiromi is actually Yuki and Ayame's sister. She hasn't seen any one of us in years, and we all thought that everybody was dead. I don't really like _how _I found her, but I did find her." He said, looking down.

Tohru nodded and smiled, then left the room because she had to put her work things away.

"How did you find her, Shigure?" Yuki asked, finally clueing in to what he said.

He kept looking down, saying nothing.

"Shigure?" Yuki said a bit louder.

I rolled my eyes, knowing he wouldn't tell them.

"I was walking home because I missed the last bus. I walked down an alleyway, and would have been raped if he didn't find me and save me." I said.

The all looked at me in shock, except for Kyo; he looked furious.

"Those pigs! I'm going to kill them!" Kyo said, once again getting up.

Again, Shigure grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Again, you can kill people later, but we have company now. And we haven't seen her in a long time, remember?" He said, reminding him.

Kyo, again, stopped struggling and sat back down. Yuki just walked over to Shigure and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you." He said softly.

Shigure nodded, and Yuki returned to his seat.

"Yes, thank you very much, dear Shigure." Ayame chimed in, attacking him in a hug. "As gratitude, I'm going to spend the evening here!"

Yuki face palmed and shook his head.

"That's not gratitude." He mumbled. "So, um, does Tohru know? You know, about the c-u-r-s-e." I said, spelling it out and changing the subject. "Yes, she knows." I sighed a bit in relief that I wouldn't have to hide. "So Hiromi, are you also going to be spending the night?" Shigure asked. "Oh, I don't know. I mean, it looks like a pretty full house here, and I wouldn't want to impose…" I said, trailing off. "You don't want…Impose!? We haven't seen you in years and you think it's an imposition?" Kyo yelled, looking confused at me.

I looked around to see equally confused faces. I realized that was a pretty stupid thing to say.

"It is settled then! I will stay in Yuki's room tonight and Hiromi will sleep…uh…in Kyo's room!" Ayame said, pointing to Kyo. "Huh?" He said confused. "Yeah, what?" I asked equally confused. "Tohru's room is much too small for any more than one person, and unless you want Hiromi sleeping in the same room as Shigure…" Ayame said, trailing off, trying to coax Kyo. "Alright, fine! She'll sleep in my damn room!" He replied. "There! It's all settled!" Ayame cheered.

I smiled at all of them; it was just like when we were younger again. After a while of more catching up and talking, it was getting late so we all decided to go to bed. Tohru gave me and extra pair of pajama's to wear for the night; it was a pair of hello kitty bottoms and a tank top. I walked up to Kyo's room and looked around; it was messy, just as it used to look like. I smiled as I looked around. Kyo patted the bed. I gave him a questioning stare.

"Unless you want to sleep on the floor, I'd suggest you get in the bed." He replied.

I suppose it wasn't too weird, I mean we were best friends after all. I smiled and got into the bed. I turned my back to him, because I slept better on my side.

"Goodnight!" I said. "Yeah…Goodnight…" Kyo's voice sounded different.

I turned my head and noticed he looked sad. I turned my full body around so I was facing him.

"Kyo? What's the matter?" I asked. "What? Nothing…" He said, looking away. "Kyo, we've been friends for how long? I can tell when you lie to me, stupid!" I laughed jokingly. "Now, what's the matter?" "It's just…well…uh…" He started stuttering.

Suddenly, he pulled me tightly into his chest.

"It's just…I spent all this time thinking you were dead. I hated it! And I just…well…I really missed you. And now here you are; almost like a dream." He whispered in my ear.

I smiled and hugged him back even tighter; for a person of the rat family, I was pretty strong.

"I honestly thought you were dead too. You, and everybody else. I missed you too, Kyo, and I'm not leaving, so don't worry." I said back.

He pulled away and looked down at me; a tear rolled from his eyes, but he was also smiling. I wiped the tear from his eye and snuggled into his chest.

"Let's just stay like this for a while, alright?" He asked. "Of course." I replied.

Suddenly, his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Goodnight, Hiromi." He said. "Goodnight, Kyo." I replied, before drifting off into sleep

**~Kyo's P.O.V~**

I watched as she drifted off into sleep. I didn't want to fall asleep because I thought this was just some amazing dream, and she would be gone when I woke up. Ever since we were little, I have loved Hiromi, but once I heard she was dead, I couldn't eat and I couldn't sleep; all I could do was think about was her. I looked back down to her; she looked so peaceful when she slept. I quickly kissed her forehead and slowly drifted off into a sweet sleep.

I woke up to two pairs of arms holding me. But as I moved around, I felt another pair around me. Four pairs of arms? That can't be right, I thought. I opened my eyes and saw Kyo, still sound asleep. I sat up and saw Yuki was in my room also, followed by Shigure beside him, and Ayame next to him, all sound asleep.

"What the hell?" I said to myself, waking Kyo up.

He sat up and saw everybody in his room.

"What the hell are you all doing!?" He yelled, jolting everyone awake. "Oh, good morning." Ayame said, sitting up. "What the hell are you guys doing in my room!?" He demanded. "I don't really know." Ayame said truthfully, causing everyone to facepalm. "We all wanted to see Hiromi, alright?" Yuki said, stretching. "Yeah Kyo, you can't have her all to yourself, you know." Shigure said, winking.

Kyo quickly looked away from him. They all got up and left the room. I stood up, stretching.

"Come on, kitty, kitty." I said, calling him like a person would call a house cat. "Let's go outside, kitty." "You're going to pay for that." He said.

I stuck out my tongue at him and turned around to walk out of the room. Suddenly, I felt him pull me back onto the bed and sit on top of me.

"I said you were going to pay for that." He said smirking. "You can't make me." I said, sticking out my tongue and struggling to get away.

He started to tickle me. Ever since we were little, he has known where I was most ticklish. I couldn't believe he still remembered though.

"N-No! S-Stop!" I laughed, trying to get away. "Nope. Not until you pay!" He said back.

I had enough, and rolled him on his back, pinning his arms above his head. I began tickling him in all his ticklish spots. He laughed and told me to stop, but I didn't.

"Ha! You're totally helpless!" I laughed.

Suddenly, he pushed me off him and pinned my hands above my head, lying on top of me.

"Now look who's totally helpless." He said, laughing.

I struggled to break free, but I couldn't.

"Ha! I'm surprised. You've actually gotten stronger! I remember I was the one always beating you!" I laughed. "Yeah…A lot of things have changed." He said, causing me to look at him seriously.

We were both just staring at each other now. He leaned down closer to my face, when I heard a knock on the door. We both sat up and Shigure came in.

"Hiromi, there's some people here who would like to see you." He said.

He motioned for me to follow him and I did, with Kyo following behind me in curiosity. I walked to the main room to see Hatsuharu (or Haru), Kisa, Hiro, and Ritsu. I hadn't seen any of them since we were younger. We were all really good friends, but they also believed I was dead. They turned around when they saw me. Almost immediately, Kisa and Hiro ran over to me, tackling me in a hug, Ritsu actually seemed happy, and Haru just...stared.

HIROMI! YOU'RE HERE!" Kisa and Hiro yelled happily. "So the rumors are true; you really are alive." Haru said, still just staring.

I got up from the floor and smiled. He held out his hand for a handshake and i shook my head at him.

"Get over here Oreo!" I replied, hugging him tightly.

He gasped for a moment, then patted my back. I pulled away and smiled at Ritsu.

"You too, banana boy!" I said, pulling Ritsu into a hug.

I knew he wasn't used to things like that, but this time he at least hugged me back. I pulled away and smiled at all of them. I felt more at home than i ever had before. It was a happy reunion.

**~1 Week Later~**

I found out that Hatori and Momigi knew that Akito was lying about their deaths. I wasn't mad at them though, i knew what Akito would have done to them if they told, and i didn't want them to have to go through that. I switched schools so i now go to the same school as Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, Haru, and Momigi. I moved out of the main house and moved in with Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru. I told Momigi and Hatori they could visit me anytime they wanted, as long as it was alright with Shigure (since it's his house). I finished bringing the last of my things into my room. The only thing is, my new roommate was going to be Kyo. At first, Yuki protested, but Shigure offered that i could be his roommate and he completely shut up. And besides, I'm not going to be with my brother, especially when Ayame visits and sleeps in his room. I finished bringing the last of my things into the room, and set them on my bed. Seeing's how his room was smaller, our beds were almost squished together. The only thing in between them was a night table with a lamp on it. I started unpacking the last of my things. I sighed and flopped down on my bed. New school, new house, new life. Everything was different, but i loved it. I looked over and saw that the drawer in the night table was open a little. I opened it and saw a book and a picture. I picked up the picture and saw it was a picture of me, Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure. I grabbed all three of them and tightly pulled them into a hug, while Haru took the picture. Kyo and Yuki were glaring at each other in the picture, while Shigure and I smiled. It was the last picture i took with them before i thought they died. A tear rolled down my cheek as i thought about all the memories, and how i was here right now. I laid back on my bed with the picture tightly in my hand. I was tired so i slowly drifted off into sleep.

**~Kyo's P.O.V~**

I walked up the stairs and into my room. I froze when i saw Hiromi sleeping in my room, then i remembered we were going to be roommates now. I sighed as i thought of all the severe warning's Yuki gave me. "Don't try anything with my sister!" and "If you touch my sister I'll kill you, you stupid cat!" I sighed and sat down on my bed, when i realized the drawer in the night table was open, and the book was out in plain sight. I quickly snapped the book out of the drawer. It wasn't open. Good, she didn't read it. If she knew how i felt, i would never be able to face her again. I sighed and looked inside the drawer again. Wait, where was the picture? I frantically looked around, until i saw Hiromi had something in her hand. I slowly pulled it out of her hand and saw it was the picture. I smiled and put it on top of the dresser. I moved the book under my bed, just in case she decides to go snooping around. I pushed the drawer back in and looked back at Hiromi. She looked even more beautiful when she slept. She must be really tired, it's only 7 PM. I pulled the blanket off my bed and tucked her in. I quickly kissed her forehead, making her stir a bit. I smiled to myself and turned off the light, leaving the room.

I got up and got ready for school. I wore the white and blue long sleeved shirt, with a short blue skirt. A bit of a chauvinistic outfit, but if i wanted to go to their school, i had to follow the rules. I let my black wavy hair flow down to my back and grabbed my bag. I walked downstairs and saw Tohru and Shigure were the only ones up.

"Good morning, Hiromi!" Tohru said cheerfully. "Morning guys." I said, rubbing my eyes.

I sat down and ate breakfast with them, when Yuki came downstairs.

"Morning Yuki!" Tohru said. "Good morning, everyone." He replied, rubbing his eyes.

He sat down beside and me and began to eat. After we were all finished, i stood up and looked around.

"Hey, where's Kyo?" Tohru asked. "I guess he's still sleeping." I replied. "Hey, get down here, stupid cat! You're going to be late for school!" Yuki yelled up the stairs. "Shut up!" He said, coming down the stairs.

**~Kyo's P.O.V~**

I heard Yuki yelling at me to get downstairs. I sighed and pulled on something at random, and walked downstairs. I saw Yuki looking impatient, Tohru and Shigure not really caring, then there was Hiromi. She was wearing the uniform, and her wavy hair made her look more beautiful. And that was a REALLY short skirt she was wearing. I suddenly love the school uniforms now.

"Come on! Let's go." Yuki said, annoyed by me.

I growled and grabbed my bag, before Shigure said goodbye and mumbled something about high school girls. Freaking pervert. We walked to school, Tohru and Hiromi a head of us, talking, and me and Yuki behind them. I kept staring at Hiromi. She was so gorgeous that i couldn't keep my eyes off her. Suddenly, Yuki slapped me in the head, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"OW! What the hell was that for!?" I demanded, rubbing my head. "Quit staring at my sister, pervert." Yuki growled. "Who says i was staring at her?" I asked annoyed. "Oh come on! It is so obvious. Just because my sister can't see it, doesn't mean nobody else can. So I'm warning you, stay away from her!" He demanded. "This really get's under that rat fur of yours, doesn't it? Picturing me with your sister really gets to you, doesn't it?" I said, smirking at him. "Listen you stupid cat; Hiromi will never in a million years ever go out with you, so just back off!" He said, growling under his breath. "Alright, that's it!" I said, ready to fight him. "Hey!" We heard a voice call to us.

We both stopped and looked to see Hiromi and Tohru looking at us.

"No fighting! We're here." Tohru said.

I looked up and saw we were at the school. I moved away from Yuki and walked beside Tohru and Hiromi.

**~Hiromi/Regular P.O.V~**

We walked into the school and i gasped. It was bigger than my school, and there was a lot more people in it. I looked around and saw Momigi and Haru talking beside the lockers. I smiled and walked up to them. Once Momigi saw me he bounced in joy.

"Hiromi!" He cheered. hugging me. "Hey Momigi...Haru." I waved at him, because i couldn't do much else.

Momigi pulled away and Kyo, Tohru and Yuki approached us. The bell rang and we all went to our classes. I soon realized i had class with Yuki and Kyo. I sat in between Kyo and Yuki. Yuki just sat down and a group of girls approached him, asking for his autograph and asking to go out with him. After they left, i raised an eyebrow at him.

"Wow, you have a lot of admirers here." I laughed. "It's a long story." He replied, sighing.

He eventually told me the whole "Prince Yuki Fan Club" thing, and how just about every girl in the school wanted to go out with him.

"Oh..." I replied, looking away.

Suddenly, the teacher came in and shut the door.

"Alright, we'll pick up where we left off yesterday, but first..." He trailed off, grabbing his clipboard. "We have a new student. Everybody, this is Hiromi Sohma. Please make her feel welcome."

All of a sudden, almost every single student, mostly girls, crowded me.

"Oh my God! You're a Sohma!? Are you related to Prince Yuki!?" Once of the girls asked. "Um...yes. He's my brother?" I replied confused.

Then they started asking me a whole bunch of questions. Yuki just facepalmed and Kyo slammed his fist on the desk, causing everybody to shut up.

"Leave Hiromi alone and go away!" He yelled. "What's your problem, Kyo!?" One of them said rudely."Yeah, are you her boyfriend or something!?" Another said. "He's right! Everybody take your seat!" The teacher said before Kyo could say anything.

They all sat back down and class resumed like i figured it normally would. After school let out, i sighed, walking home with Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo.

"Well, that was...interesting." I said, nudging Yuki in the side. "Didn't know my own brother was so popular around the school." "He's not that popular." Kyo grumbled. "Jealous, are we?" Yuki replied, smirking. "Ha! I'm not jealous of you, you damn rat!" Kyo yelled. "Excuse me!?" I said, crossing my arms at him.

Kyo put his hand over his mouth quickly; he obviously forgot i was the sign of the rat too.

"Nice job. Your comment not only insults me, but my sister as well." He laughed amused, clapping his hands. "SHUT UP!" He yelled at Yuki.

Kyo just glared at him, and just to piss Yuki off i hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry, kitty, i forgive you." I said, laughing.

Kyo gave me an 'I'll get you for calling me that' look and we walked home. By the time we got home, Tohru changed and started to make supper. Shigure had gone to the city to see his editor, and Yuki, Kyo, and I, on the other hand, were doing homework. Yeah, i know. Homework on the first day is ridiculous. Yuki was sitting across from us, and Kyo was sitting beside me. Yuki finished his first and went outside doing whatever he does, leaving me and Kyo alone.

"Ugh! This is so boring!" Kyo complained. "Oh, quit complaining, kitty." I laughed, playfully punching his shoulder. "I said not to call me that." He growled. "I know, but it's fun..." I leaned closer and ran my fingers through his hair. "Kitty."

I giggled and ran away. I heard footsteps and realized Kyo was running after me. I ran upstairs and into the bedroom. I was about to close the door, when it burst open and Kyo tackled me to the bed. I laughed and we wrestled to be on top. In the end, Kyo won.

"Now, take it back!" He said playfully. "Nope!" I said, crossing my arms.

He started to tickle me until i could barely breathe.

"N-No! S-Stop! T-Too t-ticklish!" I said, trying to squirm away from him. "Then take it back!" He said. "O-Okay! O-Okay!" I said.

He stopped and crossed his arms, waiting for me to speak. I took this advantage and rolled him over pinning him to the bed. I began to tickle him.

"H-Hey! T-That's n-not f-fair!" He exclaimed, squirming. "HA! I win!" I laughed triumphantly. "Are you sure about that?" He asked.

I nodded and stuck out my tongue. He pushed me over and we ended up falling on the floor with a hard thud. Again, he was on top of me. I laughed until i realized he wasn't. I stopped and saw he was just looking at me. I looked into his auburn eyes and unconsciously ran my fingers through his soft hair, like it was a reflex. He leaned down and crashed his lips onto mine. I was in shock for a couple seconds, but slowly closed my eyes and kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he snaked his around my waist. He deepened the kiss, making my arms quiver. He slowly pulled away, panting, and rested his forehead on mine.

"I've been wanting to do that for so long." He said. "Me too." I said, laughing.

He leaned down and kissed me once more, sliding his cool hand up my back, under my shirt. I rubbed my fingers up his shirt, ready to take it off.

"Hiromi! Kyo! Dinner's ready!" Tohru shouted from downstairs.

Kyo got up and growled. I got up and smiled.

"Don't worry; we can finish this later." I said, kissing his cheek and brushing up against him as i left the room.

He grumbled as he followed right behind me. I sat down, while Kyo sat right beside me. Like, "our bodies were squished together" beside me. Shigure sat beside him, Tohru sat beside Shigure, and Yuki was also next to me. We ate in mostly silence, except for Tohru talking cheerfully and Shigure going on about high school girls. I laughed and smiled. It was entertaining to watch. After dinner, i sat in the living room with Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo. Shigure was in his office, probably being hassled by his editor. After a while, i went and got ready for bed. I got changed into my short boy shorts and my black tank top. I walked back downstairs to grab a drink of milk. I saw Yuki and Tohru were sleeping on each other's shoulders, which i thought was cute. I looked over to see Kyo doing almost everything he could to stay awake. I giggled and he looked over and saw me. I finished drinking my drink, and turned around to see Kyo.

"You look tired, you should go to bed." I laughed. "Whose bed." He said, winking. "That's pervy!" I said, walking past him, upstairs. "How so?" He asked. "Cause we're not even together." I said, getting into my bed and turning off the light.

I heard shuffling, then felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hiromi?" He asked. "Yes?" I asked, turning to face him. "Will you go out with me?" He asked. "Yes." I replied, giggling.

Suddenly, he pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly.

"I've been wanting you to say that for so long now." He whispered in my ear.

I laughed and hugged him back. He crawled in my very squishy bed, and pulled me closer to him. He nuzzled his head into the crook of my neck. I ran my fingers through his soft hair, all the way to the back. He moved his head so he was looking into my eyes. He kissed me passionately. He rolled over on top of me and deepened the kiss. I snaked my arms around his neck tightly and pulled his body closer to mine. He dove for my neck and started to nibble, finding my soft spot in the process. I let out a moan and grinded my hips up to his, causing him to let out a growl and do the same, only rougher. He slid off my shirt and i unbuttoned his; things were getting steamy now. He pushed me down on the bed and slid off my shorts. I wrapped my legs around his waist and slid his pants off. He kissed my neck and nibbled on it, making me moan louder. He smirked and reached for the back of my bra, unclasping it and throwing it to the side. He massaged my breasts, making me pant and moan. I fisted his orange hair, and he continued to do it. He kissed down my stomach, until he reached my panties. He licked around the sides, making me let out a moan in pleasure. He slid them off and started to rub around the edges, making me clutch the bed sheets. He slid his finger in, making a wave of pleasure shoot up my body. I let out a moan and he slid another finger in. He moved his fingers faster, making me clutch the bed sheets in a death grip. I want about to reach my climax, but he pulled his fingers out, causing me to whimper in displeasure. He smirked before catching my lips in a kiss. I flipped him on his back and kissed down his stomach, until i got to his boxers. I left a trail of kisses from his neck, down his stomach, until i reached the band of his boxers. I licked the bottom of his stomach, making him growl and purr in pleasure. I slowly slid off his boxers, rubbing my fingers over his member. He grunted and moaned in pleasure. He quickly flipped me back over and slammed his lips onto mine; the kiss was urgent, but passionate. He pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked. "Yes, Kyo. I'm sure." I replied.

He slowly entered, making me grunt in a bit of pain. He started to move, and tears came to my eyes. Kyo quickly kissed away my tears and started to go faster. After a while, the pain went away and all that was left was pleasure running through my body. I arched my back up and moaned loudly.

"KYO...FASTER!" I moaned.

He commanded and started to go faster, and i pulled him closer, scratching his back. He began to go harder, making the entire bed shake rapidly. I almost screamed in pure pleasure. I felt my walls starting to tighten around his hard erection, and i knew i was getting close.

"Kyo..." I moaned out loudly. "Hiromi...I'm going to..." He moaned. "Me...too..." I moaned, knowing what he meant.

We both came and we flopped on the bed, panting heavily. He pulled the blanket over the both of us and pulled me into his chest. I snuggled into his chest and wrapped my arm around him. He kissed my forehead and we drifted off into a deep sleep.

I woke up to the light from the window in my eyes. I yawned and sat up, but was quickly pulled back down. I looked up to see Kyo sitting on top of me, pinning my arms to the bed.

"Trying to escape, are we?" He said devilishly.

"Oh, so you are awake. Darn. I guess i can't go anywhere now." I said sarcastically. "No, you can't." He said, leaning down and passionately kissing me.

I wrapped my arms around him and brought him closer. He rolled over so i was on top of him, and started running his fingers up my leg. I pulled away and giggled.

"Nice try, we have school." I said getting off him and sitting up, stretching. "Come on, we can skip one day." He said, pouting. "Skipping on the second day might be a bit frowned upon." I said, grabbing one of the sheets off the bed and covering myself with it.

He pouted and dragged himself out of bed.

"Oh relax!" I laughed, coming up to him and kissing his cheek. "I didn't say we couldn't do anything after school."

I winked and he pulled me into a hungry kiss. I kissed back and wrapped my arms around his neck, and ran my fingers through his hair. He began rubbing his fingers against my legs. I quickly pulled away and playfully punched him.

"Hey! That's not fair! Now come on, we have to get ready for school." I told him.

I quickly walked over to the dresser and dropped the sheets. I grabbed some clothes and put them on, with Kyo watching me. He quickly got dressed and we both walked downstairs, hand in hand. We were greeted by Tohru, and Shigure looking at us questioningly when he saw we were holding hands. We sat down beside each other at the table, and he was about to ask when Yuki tiredly walked into the room. We pulled away our hands before he saw. I knew Yuki would flip if he knew we were together. After breakfast, we all walked into school and were greeted by Momigi and Haru. After the bell rang, we walked to class and again, i was ambushed by Yuki's fan club girls. After the teacher shooed them away, class began. After class, we walked outside and i took in the smell of the air; it was sweet, and nice.

"I'll be right back." Kyo said, kissing my hand and walking away.

Tohru was over with Momigi, Haru, and Yuki, so i walked up to a bench and sat under a tree. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the tree.

"Hey gorgeous." I heard a voice say.

I opened my eyes and saw a boy standing above me. He had dark hair and an evil smile plastered on his face. He sat down beside me, still smiling.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing here all by yourself?" He asked. "Waiting for my boyfriend." I said coldly. "Oh, such ugly words coming from such a pretty face." He said, leaning closer to me. "I like that."

He lifted my chin to face him, but i swatted his hand away.

"Oh, feisty too." He said smirking. "Leave me alone." I said, not looking at him. "Why would i do that? The fun's just beginning." He said, wrapping his arm tightly around my waist and pulling me closer.

I squirmed to get away, but he just lifted my chin and brought my face closer to his. His face was only centimeters away from mine.

"Let her go!" I heard a voice from beside me.

I turned and saw Kyo standing there, looking furious.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?" He asked, letting me go.

I quickly moved away from them as Kyo beat the crap out of him. I gasped as the guy ran away, and Kyo looked back at me. He walked over to me and sat down beside me.

"Did he do anything to you?" He asked.

I shook my head and he pulled me into a tight hug.

"I can't let you out of my sight for two seconds, can I? From now on, you're not going anywhere without me." He said, pulling away from the hug.

I looked down and nodded. He lifted up my head and kissed me passionately, with a sense of relief.

"WHAT THE-!?" We heard someone yelled.

We pulled away from the kiss and saw Yuki and Tohru staring at us. Yuki with his jaw wide open and Tohru staring in disbelief.

"Oh, hey guys..." I mumbled, looking away from them. "You...And HIM!? When...How!?" Was all Yuki could manage to get out.

We both stood up and looked at them.

"Well...It's kind of a long story..." I said, blushing like crazy.

Suddenly, Yuki's shocked expression turned into a glare.

"What did you do to my sister!? Did you brainwash her!? What did YOU do!?" He asked, pushing Kyo. "Yuki, stop!" I yelled, getting in between them. "He didn't do anything to me! I went out with him willingly!" I yelled. "You're dating him!? That's just great! Come on! We got to find out what he did to you." He said, grabbing my arm and pulling me away.

I was honestly a bit frightened of Yuki now. I've never seen him lash out like this before.

"Yuki STOP! He didn't do anything to me! I went out with him on my own!" I kept saying, trying to tug my arm away.

He kept pulling me away, not listening to me.

"Yuki STOP IT! He didn't do anything to me, okay!? I LOVE HIM!" I yelled.

He stopped dead in his tracks and let go of my arm. He turned around and looked at me in shock.

"You...You love him?" He asked softly. "YES!" I said annoyed.

He didn't say anything else to me. He stomped away with Tohru trailing behind in shock. I sighed and turned around to see Kyo looking at me shocked.

"You love me?" He asked, stepping closer to me. "Yes..." I replied, blushing and looking down.

He walked over and lifted my chin to face him.

"I love you too." He said, crashing his lips to mine.

I was shocked but quickly kissed him back, tangling my fingers through his hair. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

"Do you love me enough to hate the sign of the rat with me?" He asked. "That depends. Do you love me enough to like leaks with me?" I asked, giggling.

He laughed and pushed my hair behind my ear. "We'll see."


End file.
